


Forgive me Father for I have sinned~

by DaughteroftheKindlyWest



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Community: borgiaskink, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheKindlyWest/pseuds/DaughteroftheKindlyWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested on the Borgiaskink prompt I give you an angst-filled JuanXCesare story! </p><p>Summary; Juan Borgia only wanted to bring his brother Cesare down a peg or two. He would swear it before the Holy Lord himself.  He never planned for it to go that far, nor for the consequences it caused.</p><p>Warnings; This is for a mature audience only. Warning include torture, rape vague, angst, homosexually, hinted incest, bashing of the Catholic church, and mutilation vague. </p><p>I gave fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Love thy brother~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serendie).



“The one sin I know my father would never forgive.”Cardinal Cesare Borgia pressed the tip of his blade even harder against his brother’s scruffy neck.

Said brother gave a low growl and a hard look back at the cleric. Juan was enraged beyond belief. 

He knew his brother had a touch of the Spanish madness. But by God! How was he to know some slight teasing and swordplay would make Cesare this crazed? All around them the common rabble that been watching the brothers fight keep egging Cesare on.

Juan knew they could not pass off this incident as innocent brotherly competition. Not this time. The commoners would talk and so would their enemies. 

In reality the Gonfolieri was more worried about the rage in Cesare’s dark eyes.

“Be quite brother.” Whispering harshly Juan hoped for once Cesare would take an order.

Instead, almost like time itself had halted, Juan saw his brother left the saber and swing it harshly for his neck. Before it could reach him a flash of red obscured Juan’s vision. The gangly red mass hit the Cardinal and in the process sending the blade flying across the room away from the feuding brothers.

Juan saw his brother’s pet help Cesare up. Muttering something quickly into his master ear, the dog was quick to turn back to his master’s brother.

“But, pray what does it mean my lord?” Micheletto made sure to stand between the two arms outstretched acting as a barrier between the two.  
“Something to do with killing.” Yet still Juan directed his answer to his beloved elder brother.

“Ah, killing. Well we’ll have none of that. Not today.”

Even with Micheletto’s light tone he still held both arms outstretched should the brothers want to brawl again.

“You’re brothers after all, are you not?” The assassin asked hoping both were merely drunk. Most likely Juan.

Turning his back on the Duke, the faithful henchman quickly lead a stunned  
Cesare away from the crowd. And more importantly his younger brother.  
Juan watched them both go warily, seeing some of the soldiery linger, he gave a harsh bark. Feeling some glee to see them at least run on command.

Grabbing a nearby wine skin, Juan drank almost all of it before his was at his favorite brothel. There he drowned his worries with a pretty French madam.

~

When Juan Borgia did finally wake the sun hand already set long ago and his French companion promptly kicked him out.

His mind in a haze Juan left the whorehouse, thankfully is was just a few streets from the Vatican. Crossing the Ponte Sisto leisurely he was too lost in his thoughts to noticed when a filthy peasant knocked into him. He was not so far gone into his cups however that he didn’t notice his purse missing right off.

“STOP THIEF!!!”

The man went running towards the Tiber. Juan sword out now gave chase, and not even a moment passed before he caught the thief next to the river. Sword held against the bald man’s throat Juan felt a mad rush course through his veins. 

“Give me back the purse.” Juan whispered harshly digging the blade deeper.

The ragged thief made to hand the heavy purse back. Juan reached for his possession. In the blink of an eye however the pale-skinned thief threw Juan’s blade back and held his own jagged dagger to Juan’s neck.

For the second time that day Juan Borgia had a blade held at his neck.

A brief struggle ensued between the two, the thief was well-trained Juan had to give him that. In the end however in mattered naught. Sending his opponents’ blade flying the Duke of Gandia forced the scum back knee-deep into the Tiber. 

“Want to give me it now? I might just let you off with a warning.” Lifting his sword he teased one ear gently pricking it.

What happened next astonished even a Borgia such as him.

Instead of begging, the pale-skinned peasant threw back his dark hood. And with Juan’s sword still an inch from his smashed nose threw the purse far out into the river.

Juan Borgia was drunk, with matted brown strands soaked in sewage and his usual handsome face sweaty and dirty from fighting. He had never felt so alive, and the Borgia knew an opportunity when he saw one.“What is your name, peasant?” A poke occupied that question.

“Thomalle, lordling.” Thomalle never blinked once, even with a blade resting between his eyes. 

Juan liked the cut of this man.

Smiling his most charming smile he asked. “ I have a job in mind that you could do, and I’ll pay more then twice the purse you stole.”Thomalle looked up greedily. “A job?”

“A job.” Juan grinned thoughts sifting onto revenge and vengeance against his dear brother Cesare.

~

Cesare entered his sister’s apartments as silent as a phantom. The wet nurse sleeping in her cot did not stir. Not even when he paused to gently dust off his fine garments. 

Seeing his golden-haired sister gently rocking her babe’s crib was a relaxing sight. Leaning against the door frame he let a single second pass by so he could take in the tranquility of the moment.

Lord knows tranquil moments were a rarity in Cesare’s life.

Lucrezia sensed someone at the doorway. Yet she waited for what Cesare thought were stealthy footsteps to cross the room.  
They both knew each other far to well to ever surprise the other. Coming around a curtain her Cesare stopped at the foot of his sleeping nephew’s crib.

“Can I hold him?” Cesare asked gently afraid of waking the white-swaddled baby. 

“You’ll wake him. That would be cruelty indeed.” Lucrezia replied a teasing smile upon her rosy lips. She found it adorable how her fierce older brother was so gentle and careful around her little Giovanna.

Said baby gave a soft little snore as Cesare came around to hold her. They both watched as the littlest Borgia slumbered on peacefully.

“Tell me my love, who was his father?” 

Cesare asked for the first time, in this one peaceful moment with no one else around he was hoping Lucrezia would at last tell him.

“A groom, Paolo…..But so divine was his face that I called him Narcissus ”

She looked up at Cesare with her whole face lit up. An unfamiliar twist in his belly caused him to speak out enviously.

“Should I envy him then?

“You have read your romances dear brother, you must now such a love is impossible.” Turning back to her newborn Lucrezia’s face paled at the thought of her child never seeing his father.

Cesare too was brooding on impossible love’s. Or more accurately on person’s who were impossible to love. Juan’s arrogant face drifted into his mind. And a re-play of today’s almost disastrous events along with it. Shrugging the thoughts off he wrapped Lucrezia in his arms once more.

“Impossible loves, I am afraid they can very much become an addiction.” 

A worried look crossed his sister’s eyes. “There is one your heart must find room for first, Cesare.” Her brother looked at her curiously, so she continued.

“The one you must love before anyone.” “And that would be?” Cesare prompted her gently.Tenderly grabbing her Cesare’s hand, ( which she noted a few cuts and bruises upon) Lucrezia rubbed the hand firmly.

“Yourself.”

Both watched the dreaming baby fidget. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Lucrezia with her Paulo. Cesare with his impossible love, the love he was suppose to bear his own brother. He had not the heart to tell his dear sister the terrible truth.

He secretly despised himself.

~

Cardinal Borgia hated the daily prayers and superficial paper-work that he had to endure since taking the red cloth.

Being stuck in a hot airless room filled with equal stuffy old men muttering about mean less things While the thick scent of incense hang heavily in the room the smell of dust and smoke gave the place a foul odor.

To a young, virile man such as Cesare Borgia it was the very epitome of boredom. Yet here he was listening to the constant rambling of these drooling old men. 

The only break was when the holy father called for someone to come in. Blissful the doors opened letting in a cool breeze, occupied by a familiar servant and scruffy dark-haired youth.

Cesare peaked up a little interested. In between the two youths was a table carrying a small wooden bull. Moving it the two lads sat it down just before reaching the papal throne.

“The Borgia Bull.”

Cardinal Sforza had tried his damn best to dissuade his father from this costly festival. Cesare gave an internal snort. If the good cardinal had merely asked him he would have bluntly told Sforza how useless it was to fight his father when he was set to a task.

After hearing about the horse race Cesare lost all interest, instead waiting patiently for his father to dismiss them.After what seemed an eternity he, and the other Cardinals were free to leave. Cesare made it out the door before the others had even left their seats. 

Cesare was not to worried about upsetting his father, since he was strangely to preoccupied with the smaller mousy haired lad to notice his son’s quick exit.

Striding into his rooms he had not even reached his own gothic bedpost before the robes fluttered down to the floor. Even for someone with Spanish blood Cesare still found himself cursing the Roman heat.

Pulling a simple white shirt and leather clad pants on the young Borgia just as quickly left his hot airless rooms as fast as he had came. Being a cardinal he knew every inch of the Vatican. And in this heat only the open stables would offer any true respite. Besides Cesare had a race to practice for now. 

Pausing at Lucrezia’s open doorway he saw his baby sister napping while the nurse was gently rocking little Giovanni to sleep. 

“Your Grac-” Seeing Cesare the nurse made to stand and curtsy.How ever a taking his finger to his dry lips the dutiful uncle and brother blew softly, motioning for the nurse to sit back down. 

Giving her a pleased smile went she went back to rocking the baby. And grateful mother nor child had awaken.

Taking his leave he gently closed the doors behind him.

He had almost made it to the end of the hall and out of sight, when his brothers playful laughter echoed from behind him.

“I see you got rid of that heavy crimson dress today brother, still some would say virgin white better befits someone betrothed to god.” With he brother’s loud ruckus laughter grinding into him it was all Cesare could do not to slap Juan’s wine cup out of his grasp.

Instead he settled for grasping the Gonforlie’s forearms and roughly lead his wayward brother away from their slumbering sister and nephew apartments.

“Our sister is sleeping dear brother, would you awaken her and the sleeping babe?”

Juan at least had the decency to look abashed and somewhat remorseful at that.  
“Forgive me brother, I did not know the child was sleeping.”

Cesare could see that at least for Lucrezia’s sake he was sincere, and Juan did appear somewhat more sober.

Still he reached out and took the jeweled glass from his brother’s unsuspecting hands.  
And despite the Duke’s protests he emptied the contents into a nearby vase. 

Making sure to shake all the contents out, he gave Juan his most charming smile.  
“How about a small wager dear brother?”

5/?  
~

Not even a day passed before the usually clean neat Vatican entrance was transformed into a dusty pit filled with rubble and cursing workmen. Cardinal Sforza mused, at least the look on his fellow Cardinals face when he told him the current price for all this, ‘joy’ provided some amusement in this dusty heat. 

Looking down upon all the construction he noticed the Borgia brothers racing around the Pope’s wooden bull.He noted the younger Borgia son’s finer horse and better gait. 

The coffers might be empty, however Cardinal Sforza was determined he at least should profit from the racing wagers tomorrow. Heat finally getting to him, the Sforza left both Borgias and the workmen to enjoy the Roman sun. While he had a nice cool wine cellar in mind.

While it could not be said for the workers, however with Spanish blood both Borgia sons had endured, nay relished the many hours of racing with the beating sun on their backs. More likely the wind from their stallions had been a helping factor. 

Still with the mid-day sun high both men were beginning to tire. Pride had keep Cesare from halting for a drink, still he noticed his faltering steed. It would do no good for him to have a injured mount tomorrow. Slowing to a trot he led his chestnut steed to a complete stop in front of the wooden bull. 

And more importantly to a faithful copper-haired servant holding a bucket of cool water.

“Giving up already Cesare?” Juan yelled gleefully as he passed by, standing up from the saddle to show off his superior horsemanship. 

Internally however he himself had just been ready to surrender, yet had noticed Cesare’s mount faltering. So he had held out and apparently it had paid off richly.

Still Juan was going to do just a few more victory laps, just to rub it in Cesare’s sun brunt face a little more. He knew his brother would have done the same, so Juan didn’t feel too terribly bad about it.

Cesare gave no reply at his younger brother’s baiting him nor the showing off. Instead dismounting his chestnut and continue giving Juan a harsh glare as he came around toward them.

He was happily interrupted however when Micheletto strode up and promptly doused both himself and the horse with cool water. 

“A wager…The race tomorrow…. My brother or me? Cesare demanded in between gulps of air.

“You….” Micheletto paused as his master’s brother rode by. 

“If he does not cheat.” A knowing look passed between them. Cesare not wishing to push his horse any further felt no father need for practice today. So with sweet nothings and gentle pats he lead the chestnut back to the stables. 

Micheletto left the yard quickly enough soon after to attend to his personal business.

A pair of deep chocolate eyes followed both henchman’s and cardinals movements critically. 

“M’lord. I brought the spikes you asked for.” A deep voice weakly murmured from behind the shadowed doorway where Juan was leaning against.“I called for you hours ago….No don’t bother.” Juan interrupted when older peasant tried to apologize. Instead Juan grabbed the spikes from the former thief’s hands.

“Are you sure there’s shar…Owww!! The Duke found out the hard way that those deceiving little shape spikes where as sharp as any knife.Juan merely sucked on his digit before looking up too give a pleased grin to Thomalle. 

“Oh these will do nicely. Come back later tomorrow after dusk during the festivals, I have one more task for you, after which the promise coin will be given.”

Juan paused surveying the workman around them, however all the construction blocked anyone from actually hearing them.

“And bring some of you kind with you. Three others should suffice.” Without barley a pause to wait for a murmured agreement Juan passed a few copper coins into Thomalle’s eager hands, before he was off to the inner Vatican grounds.

Where hopefully a wine skin and some silence from this blasted noise could be found.  
6/?

~

“ The servant assigned to the races thus morning has…..fallen ill.” Cesare Borgia told his flame-haired henchman with a soft smile gracing his face.

The sounds of the neighing and bays combined with all the other racers getting ready their mounts effectively drowned out any outside noise. “So ill in fact he could not continue to perform his duties yes?” Micheletto asked his master innocently.

“Oh…He will recover of course, however the Holy Father is in need of another race starter. So I told him I would furnish a volunteer.” Cesare gave Micheletto his most gracious smile and meaningful. 

Micheletto was not blind, not after this long in a Borgia’s service. Grabbing a red apple from a passing stable boy he handed the fruit to his master.

Cardinal Borgia gave a grateful nod before turning to his chestnut steed. 

“Oh and make sure before you go to the start-gates that you make sure to go to my brother’s stall and give him my best wishes for the race. And make sure to inspect his stall and saddle careful so that’s it‘s….up to standard.” He ordered without bothering to look up from his brushing.

Micheletto took it as cue to take his leave. 

“Your Eminence.” And with a short bow his left the good Cardinal’s presence.

Cesare looked up and eyed Micheletto making his way through the stables critically. He turned his attention to each of his competition. ‘Competition?’ Cesare huffed to himself internally, none of these noblemen’s sons posed any serious threat.

No. The only serious threat wa-

“Brother!!!”

Cesare muffled his groan in his horse’s mane as Juan came up to and clasped a hand on his shoulder.Cesare merely looked up at Juan’s grinning face and gave him a harsh glare.

“Haha! C’mon Cesare, I just wanted to come and wish you luck before the race!” Still Juan took his hand off the offended shoulder, and held his hands up with palms showing in surrender.

“ I see you at the gates within the hour. And remember our little wager brother, but don’t worry dear brother.” Juan paused and closed the distance between him and Cesare. “I’ve already prepared an outfit especially for you, in fact complementary to my own.” He whispered leaning in closely hoping his taunts would cause Cesare to lose control.

No such luck, instead his elder brother gave him a polite smile and soft pat on the back.

For any outsiders watching it looked like a friendly rivalry between two brothers.

They would be fools.

Cesare lead his younger brother out of his stall and back toward his white stallion he made sure the grip on Juan’s neck made a….lasting impression. “And do remember your part of the wager dear brother.” Breathing into Juan’s left ear lobe harshly Cesare spat out the words with a sincere smile on his face. 

The Cardinal having seen his brother off from his stable went back to attend to his mount. While the Duke of Gandia mused at his brother’s turned back. Giving his pure white stallion a once over he lead his mount out through the stable and into the yard. 

Not before catching a glimpse of Cesare’s dog eyeing him suspiciously of course. Juan just gave him a toothy grin. The mutt could try all he wanted to find any tricks or cheats in his saddle all he wanted. 

However as a Duke and member of the nobility no dog was allowed to touch him. Still Juan made sure the pocket holding the spikes was against his horses side and not the visual.

Stepping out into the roaring crowds he noticed the holy family settling themselves amongst the podium. 

Juan was pleased to see Lucrezia finally coming out of her confinement. Seeing her turn to him a flash him a full smile and a wave. He raised his hand and waved back at his golden-haired sister.

The day was his, he could feel victory coursing through his blood. Juan Borgia had no inclination that he would later curse this day.

~


	2. Fall from Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this my dear readers is where my good friend canon and I part ways. Oh no need to fret too much, she shall still make an occasional appearance. And you may even find her ghost in the story. Yet to honor canon I’ll shall give her one last tribute……In the form of Lucrezia. (;

~

The cool breeze caressing her face almost made Lucrezia forget her stuffy crimson dress and heavy milk-full breasts. She watched her brothers ride majestically past the holy family’s podium. It made her heart glad that Father had finally relented to her pleas and allowed her confinement to finally come to a close. 

Cheering exuberantly with the crowds, she almost did not feel a soft velvet-gloved hand settle on her shoulder.

Almost.

“Giulia! Oh is this not so exciting!” Lucrezia exclaimed cheerfully not daring to look away from the race for even a instant.

“Indeed my love the fresh air and excitement does wonders for one’s health.” La Bella Giulia Farnese replied looking down to give her companion a gentle smile. Still Giulia was never one to pass up the opportunity for a gentle tease. Especially when it might profit her. 

Walking around Lucrezia and further away from the Holy Father she stepped toward the edge of the railing. Leaning against the rails she pressed her velvet skirt closely to the Holy daughter’s.

“A wager my dear, which of your brothers do you favor?” She whispered against a fair earlobe.

Lucrezia looked up surprised and with a gentle blush faint over her cheeks. Giving her boisterous Father just a few steps away a discreet glance she saw him too deep in conversation with her mother to overhear them.

Still Lucrezia leaned in towards Giulia who did likewise also. One could never be to careful not to be overheard.

“I would favor my dear Cesare as the champion of this race. Tell me dear Giulia, who would you cast your favor on?” She asked as both of her brother's ran the second to last lap. Both brothers were in the forefront neck to neck to each horse. 

Giulia eyed both brothers critically as they passed. Her observant eyes caught a glint of metal in Juan’s outstretched hands. Before both brothers disappeared around the bend leaving behind a clouds of dust in their wake.

She debated internally. It could be nothing more the a good luck charm. However her time with the Borgia family and in particular time spent in the Holy Fathers company had taught her the values of the safe bet.

Without letting a single emotion flutter across her pale face she glanced at Lucrezia, whose was filled with excitement and innocence.

“I’ll wager this little emerald ring I received from my dear friend Silvia on……Juan.”

Giulia held up her smallest pinkie finger, Lucrezia’s eyes lingered on the engraved golden band and deep green emerald. Oh she had jewelry enough of course as befitted one of her rank. Still it would be fun to have something truly hers and not a gift from her father.

Yet what to offer? She mused.

Lucrezia looked on thoughtfully as the last of the racers passed them for the finale lap.

“How about if I were too remove myself and the child to a different wing of the Vatican? No,no, do not fret!” She interrupted when Giulia started to object. “It was only a Father’s instance that I recover from the birth in rooms so close to the Holy apartments…..So a wager?” She looked up hopefully, because frankly either way she saw it as a win/win. 

Giulia smiled back at her prodigy sharing a knowing look that spoke volumes on how badly the Pope’s daughter wanted some privacy. And the little emerald evermore so. And Giulia wanted one morning without hearing the crying of a child.

“It is settled then….And just in time to here come the racers!” A tremor of excitement escaped from her as she saw Juan coming around the bend arm raised up in victory.  
.  
~

“And we have a winner!” Holy father or not clearly the father came before the holy. As evident from the pride in Pope Alexander’s voice and face as he hurriedly ran down the steps with his white skirts hitched up to clasp his son in a bear hug.

Giving his second son a firm kiss on both cheeks, Pope Alexander then proceeded with a wide grin on his face to plant an olive crown on top of Juan’s shaggy head. “The Borgia Champion! The Borgia Bull!!!” The Pope cried out to the cheering crowds until they started chanting also. They cheered even louder when the Holy father proceeded to call for five caskets of Valencia wine to be brought and opened for the enjoyment of all.

Grabbing his son’s arm he lifted it with his in unison up high into the air. Juan’s face beamed across the roaring crowd until it settled onto Lucrezia's small figure.

If possible his smile stretched even wider, and handsomer if the swooning girl beside Lucrezia was any indicator. She did not have the heart to tell the excited maiden that smile and wink was not intended for her. Instead Lucrezia gave a worrying&pleased pout back at her brother. 

Seeing that Juan was too caught up in the moment to help her. She instead ran down the podium into the sea of finished racers. Everywhere she searched all she could find were disappointed faces, exhausted horses, and sweethearts fawning over their men.

Lucrezia could not find her dark-haired Cesare anywhere. Just before she began to worry to much. A quick look over towards the alleys quieted her silent fears.There a merging from the small side-alley was her Cesare. His clothes were dusty, his hair was a mess, and he spat out blood on the dirt path. 

Still it was her Cesare safe and sound. Running up to him excitedly she gave him almost no time to brace himself before tackling him and wrapping both arms around Cesare.

In a most ladylike manner of course. The eldest Borgia son let out a heartfelt laugh at his sister’s embrace. Kissing the crown of her golden head he sneaked a peak over Lucrezia’s shoulder.

His faithful Micheletto was leading his (thankfully) uninjured chestnut back to the stables to tend to. Cesare was seriously considering giving him a raise soon. Closing his eyes once again Cesare kissed the top of his sister's head.

“What? I am indeed shocked that you thought a little fall could bring down this Borgia Bull, sweet sister.” He sat his Lucrezia back down gently on her feet. And proceeded to dust off the dirt from his rich attire. 

Lucrezia slapped his chest a few times helping to get the dust off the dark clothes. Before plucking a stray white rose petal from his messy hair. Cesare merely rolled his eyes and snorted at that, blowing the petal out of his sister's fingers.

She giggled as he puffed out his chest and snorted at her. “Alright! I surrender! You are a Borgia bull, now lets get this bull back inside so a doctore can check you over.” She ordered grabbing Cesare by the hands and practically dragging back to the Vatican. 

She was careful to avoid the now drunken crowds, and by the look of it even drunker Gonfolieri.   
“Lucrezi-” Cesare started to interrupt trying to get out of her grasp.Cesare hated doctors and their gruesome remedies. Yet his sister was having none of that. 

With a pout of the lips she bear hugged Cesare around waist and pulled him back towards the papal doors with all her might.

Cesare graced her with an amused smile and a shake of his curly head. “When did my baby sister become such worry body. “ He mused looking down upon her shinning face. Letting Cesare wrap his arms around her she side-stepped along with him up the Vatican steps.

“When I became a mother dear brother…and speaking of brothers our brother Juan won the race.” Nodding to the servant holding open the great wooden engraved doors she turned back in time to catch a glimpse of loathing in Cesare’s eyes. 

“And I need someone to help me move my belongings to a private ward. Now that my confinement is over a little more privacy away from the prying eyes of our Father’s court would be appreciated.” She hastily said taking his brooding mind off the race as she lead him up the gilded staircase. 

Juan and his merry mob continued to drunk themselves to near bursting outside. Inside Lucrezia preferred her quite haven with her babe and Cesare in hand  
~


	3. One Last Dance

~

“Your Eminence?”

Cesare looked up from his manuscripts to the soft voice coming from the doorway. “You may enter.” He peered back to the sprawling maps of the new world laying hazardously across his desk. 

The soft tip-taps of sandals quickly made their way across the room. Before pausing a mere arms-length away.

From the corner of his sight Cesare spied the servant girl and the bundle in her arms. He motioned with his hand towards the bed without looking up. She gently laid the bundle on the bed carefully. Fidgeting with her apron the girl curtsying and keep her raven head bowed. 

Having a good idea of who had sent the gift Cardinal Borgia was in no hurry to hear whatever message the girl had. 

After putting the papal seal on a few restoration acts for the Piazza Navona he looked back up to the servant and finally took pity, nodding for her to speak.

“His Grace the Duke of Gandia wishes for you to accept this outfit he had especially tailored for tonight festivities,” Eyes too the ground the maid quickly left her skirts swirling behind her.

Striding over to the bedpost Cesare gazed down harshly at the offending package. Knowing full well what his kind, generous, brother would have commission for him in the face of have lost the bet earlier.

Rubbing his aching temple, he managed to convince himself to at the very least open the package first. Before then going to find and throttle Juan of course. Gently he let his gloved fingers glade over silk knot and smooth away soft valet too the side.

Inside were robes colored of dark blood and gold with sashes sown into the upper torso. Not displeased at the feel of the cloth, yet puzzled by his brother’s generosity Cesare almost missed the folded slip that fell out of the cloth. Catching the note in mid-air he noticed immediately his brother’s messy scribbles.

And even if that was not enough it seems Juan had also taken the liberty to douse the parchment in that horrid perfume his younger brother had taken to wearing lately. Lifting it up to the candlelight Cesare could just barely make out the hasty handwriting.

Yet when he finally deciphered the message Cesare’s soft brown eyes became as hard as ice in face of such an insult.

‘Dear brother I have seen to it that in the face of your humiliating defeat, that for tonight’s festivities you are to walk as Hades god of death. ‘

P.S. Try cracking a smile tonight brother’

Juan Borgia Duke of Gandia, Gonforlinai of the papal armies, and favorite son of our Holy Father,'

 

Cesare checked the back of the note. Still nothing was further written…..

He knew, based purely on instinct that Juan would never go this light on revenge for him. The note was infuriating to be assured. Yet this? A gift and a role as a powerful god for tonight’s festivities? Even if his brother was the least able of the Borgias he was still a Borgia.

And among the whispered accusations about their family, none were of easy forgiveness and stupidity. So he was simply going to have to strike first tonight and null Juan’s own plan. Whatever it may be.

Thinking he held onto the toga cord as it tightened it into a loose noose around his fist. The rope burn did not numb the feel of satisfaction the young Borgia son felt at the plan beginning to form in his mind’s eye. 

~  
Micheletto smoothed over his master’s robe and then proceeded to kneel and lace together his sandal ties. Making sure the small dagger strapped to his master’s knee was well-hidden and easily accessible if the occasion should arise.

Cardinal Borgia waved off Micheletto when the manservant was finished outfitting him. Cesare took the time to observe himself in a nearby glided mirror. Micheletto’s expertise made sure that anything on his person concealed stayed that way. Slipping on his fiery mask the cardinal was satisfied with his costume.

He glanced up at his manservant’s own official wine-server’s uniform. Nostalgia hit Cesare as fond memories filtered through his mind. Most of them about a certain Cardinal drowning in his own blood and poison.

Cesare came to stand before his Micheletto checking over the disguise and after finding everything satisfactory gave the manservant a wolfish grin. 

“I remember when I first saw you in this uniform Micheletto. I still have the mark to prove it.” His hand caressed under his jaw line fondly at the barest of marks.

“This time I’ll leave a worse mark on those who cause trouble for your Eminence tonight, yes?” The assassins gaze drifted down to his master’s bare throat as the cardinal fingered the tiny scar placed there.

Cardinal Borgia looked displeased at that. “Not too much blood. This a celebration tonight for all the city in honor of my father. Tis’ best not to spill blood if possible.”

He tied the last lace tighter on his mask, before turning on heel.

“Come Micheletto.”

~

Juan watched as the Holy Fath~ ‘Janus,’ He remembered with glee and a vicious smirk across his face. Though no one could see it through his own mask of Mars. 

He hoped Janus would be too preoccupied with the celebrations to notice a trope of acrobatics and flame-jugglers that were not part of the group the pope had hired. 

Speaking of which the Duke noticed one wiry entertainer with a familiar from juggling fire sticks directly across from him.Across the crowd of dancing zealots Thomalle looked up from his own gargoyle mask added an extra fire stick to his juggle. 

Juan Borgia frowned at that noticing the number go up too five. He had only told the fool to bring four of his kind to the main event later. That whore-son needed a small discreet group, too many and people would start to notice.

Seeing a mess of thick brown curls wearing a fiery red mask make it’s way past the bonfires Juan slipped into the crowd to follow. And besides some wine spills and getting slapped by a whore for a free touch, he made his way over to the eldest Borgia son as Cesare came to the bottom of the Vatican steps.

“Brother!”

Turning around to give Juan an all to familiar disapproving glare, his brother could not help but notice Juan’s strangely sober state. Sudden unease flooded Cesare’s mind when Juan joyfully embraced him and kept one arm around his shoulder.

Juan took full advantage of this.

“So how is Hades on this festive eve?” He whispered into Cesare’s ear as both made there way back to the main party inside. “Sober brother, as are you it seems.” He turned to give Juan a quizzical gaze. “Tell me why have you not taken part in festivities Mars?”

“Why Cesare, why you wound me so with your faith in me. Here.” He grabbed two overflowing goblet’s from a passing manservant. 

Thrusting a glass into Cesare’s hands before he himself proceeded too drown his own. It seemed to ease his brother somewhat. “I have a cask that’s been saved for company. And my hope was for your company later brother.” Juan side-glanced at a passing flute-player. Cesare drinking deeply still noticed the look.

“Perhaps later Juan. Perhaps.” A dancing blonde nymph passed in between the two brothers just then and flashed Juan a smile. Who gave her a lustily leer in return before following. 

“Sorry brother! Perhaps I've found some different company for tonight.”

Annoyed at his brothers inattentive behavior, Cesare’s mood soon lifted at the sight of Lucrezia sitting off to the side by the far wall. Dancing around with the nymphs and gods, Hades gilded smoothly over to his sister. 

Wordlessly he sat down besides Lucrezia. 

“So who is my dear sister tonight?” His voice seemed to snap her out of the daze she was in and for that Lucrezia rewarded him with a delighted smile.

“I am Echo.” Masking her face she still did not miss the weary look Cesare leveled at her. “I may not be Narcosis, but may I dance with Echo?” He asked already knowing full well the answer, from the sad eyes Lucrezia cast on him.

Before looking down and playing with the pale beads upon her mask. “My Narcosis could not dance….He could not read nor write.” A heavy sigh accompanied the statement. 

A grin graced his handsome face as Cesare reached into the depths of his robes. “Could he make you smile, dear sis?” She looked up light eyes curious. “Can you?” Seeing Juan coming towards them in a dance from the corner of his eye Cesare saw his chance.

“I can try.” Pulling the same spikes that Juan had used earlier from his pockets Cesare held them out under Lucrezia’s nose for a moment. And with a flick of his wrist they fell unto the dance floor.

And where Juan’s feet fell almost instantly.

“Oww! Owww!” Both Echo and Hades hid behind their masks, trying to stifle the barley concealed laughter at mighty Mar’s yelps of pain. 

Cesare looked up to see his younger brother’s gaze pass over both their quaking forms. “Quite my love, we may yet be unseen.” Yet his Lucrezia’s quite giggles and adoring smile would have made getting caught worth the trouble. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aplogies for such a late update. Hopefully Lucrezia's smile will more then make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ravenshaka, serendie, borgiaskinkmod, and everyone else for all your patience. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! ^_^ Thank you.


End file.
